The present invention relates generally to the testing of semiconductor devices and more particularly to the characterization testing of tape automated bonded (TAB) semiconductor devices. The present invention also relates to the storage of semiconductor devices and particularly to the storage of tape automated bonded semiconductor devices.
There are various articles in the prior art which are used as carriers for semiconductor devices during testing or storage of such devices. In the pertinent prior art relating to carriers of tape automated bonded semiconductor devices, there are two categories of carriers. The continuous tape carrier is one such prior art device usually utilizing a reel-to-reel system. [See, for example, The Status of Tape Automated Bonding, O'Neill, Semiconductor International, Feb. 1981, pages 33-et. seq.] In the other category of test handling methods for tape automated bonding devices, the tape automated bonded device is mounted in a carrier similar to a 35 mm slide. Individual Carriers for TAB Integrated Circuit Assembly, John L. Kowalski, Proceedings of the 29th Electronics Components Conference, May 1979, pages 315-318. The handling method in which a tape is mounted in a carrier similar to a 35 mm slide is characterized by the tape being mounted on a base which has usually two split pins positioned to engage holes provided in the tape for the pins. The heads of the pins are larger than the holes in the tape thereby requiring the tape to be forced past the heads of the pins when inserting the tape onto the base of these carriers.
This slide method, despite such pins, does not locate the circuit test pads on the tape to any reference points on the carrier. Thus, it requires a more complex alignment procedure to test the semiconductor device. Also, the slide method does not lend itself to a test contactor having many leads or applying too much contact force, particularly at high temperatures (typically exceeding 150.degree. C.). Finally, this slide method requires new mounting trackage to handle the slide in any of the test handlers presently available.
In the continuous tape testing method, it is difficult to do closely controlled high or low temperature testing. Such testing usually requires that the temperature be maintained by plus or minus 1.degree. Centigrade (C.) during the test. Burn-in of tape automated bonded devices cannot be presently done on the continuous tape format because such equipment has not been developed. Neither the continuous tape handler nor the existing 35 mm slide carrier protects the semiconductor device from electrostatic discharge.